1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a kinematic system for adjusting a side flap of a cover assembly for vehicles with an openable roof. Alternatively, the invention relates to a cover assembly having adjustable side flaps and a kinematic system for adjusting the side flaps.
2. Background Art
Convertible top and retractable hardtop equipped vehicles frequently have a cover, or tonneau, that conceals all or part of the top when it is stored in a storage compartment. Many different designs for such covers have been developed. A short summary of several different designs that are disclosed in published patent applications is provided below.
German published patent application DE 102 22 189 A1 discloses a cover assembly having a middle section and two slide flaps associated with this middle section. The side flaps are supported on the middle section by a rotary bearing. By means of this rotary bearing, the side flaps can be lowered from a position in which together with the middle section they form a flat cover, and then by a pivoting motion can be stored underneath the middle section.
German published patent application DE 100 51 615 A1 discloses a cover assembly for vehicles with an openable roof, having two pivotable side flaps. The side flaps are pivotably linked to the middle section by a swing arm. A common motor for both side flaps is used as a power source for the pivoting motion.
Published PCT patent application WO 01/45976 discloses a further cover assembly having a middle section and two side flaps. The side flaps are disposed on a pivot axis which is parallel to the transverse axis of the vehicle and situated below the middle section. The side flaps can be adjusted by means of a suitable sliding guide from a horizontal position (viewed in the orientation of the vehicle) in which, together with the middle section, they form a flat cover to a position downward and to the rear of the middle section in an oblique stored position.
Applicants' invention is intended to improve on the above designs as summarized below.